Promise
by Liverta
Summary: May hasn't entered a contest in five years and Drew finally tracks her down is an unexpected place.


Promise

I know I said that I would concentrate on one story at a time but this one has been in my mind for months now but I didn't know how to put it into words.

I do not own pokemon or its characters… I wasn't even born when it was created -_-

May had gotten tired of losing over and over in contests, being teased by Drew when she lost and being taunted by Harley when she even entered one.

She hasn't entered any contests ever since she was fourteen years old. Now, five years later, May runs a café in Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. She likes it because contests aren't held within the area and with the town being so far north no old rivals really come around.

Business is still good though, her most popular customers are usually hikers that just came into town and need something to warm up.

Living expenses are easy too since she lives in the apartment above the café with the stairs out the back and because it's such a small town the bills are rather small.

Her pokemon do miss contests and so does she but she can't go through loosing again, so her pokemon help around the café and others just played in the snow.

It was peaceful up there for her and she enjoyed the kindness of the locals too, and she wished it wouldn't change.

If only it were that easy.

May was counting that months profits and organizing the bills "Okay with the bills payed and the food expenses dealt with I have about three hundred for emergency money" she said before putting some money into a bag and tying it around Beautifly's belly "Bring that to the finance office and then bring this to the pokemon centre" May said before she added a small envelope and a poster into the bag. She opened the door to let Beautifly fly down the street and then walked into the kitchen to scoff down the remaining foods she didn't sell that were about to go stale.

The people down at the finance office knew that May sent Beautifly so they kept a window open for her "Ah Beautifly right on time" one of the workers said as she reached in and took out the envelopes that were labelled to what each were being paid for. She smiled at Beautifly and pets her head "Good job girl" she said as she put a jar of liquid pokeblock into the pouch.

Beautifly made her way to the pokemon centre and flew right inside and up to Nurse Joy "Oh hello there little one" Nurse Joy said with her kind smile. She saw the pouch on Beautifly and reached into it and took out the envelope 'Nurse Joy would you mind putting the poster for my café in the centre? From May Maple' the letter read.

Nurse joy reached in to find the small poster that May had mentioned "You let your trainer know that I'd be happy to" she said before putting it on a pin board behind her.

Beautifly was about to take off home but stopped when she saw who walked in.

He was older now but even Beautifly could recognise him.

Beautifly became very chipper and began circling around Drew's head "A Beautifly?" he asked as he watched I fly around him "She seems to know you" Nurse Joy said as she took Drew's pokemon to heal "Maybe" he mumbled "Your Drew Hayden aren't you? You're a famous coordinator… what are you doing here?" she asked with curiosity as she handed Drew his healed pokemon "Well I'm on a little bit of a vacation I guess" he said in a simple tone.

He noticed the Beautifly who was still attached to him "Do I know you?" he asked as the pokemon seemed so familiar. Nurse Joy gave him a room key and he was about to go but the phone started ringing.

Back with May, she had finished all but two slices of chocolate cake before realising that Beautifly was getting rather late. She took out her phone and dialled up the pokemon centre "Hello this is the Snowpoint City pokemon centre how may I help" Nurse Joy answered in her happy tone "Is Beautifly still there?" she asked.

Drew listened carefully when he faintly heard the voice on the other side "Oh miss Maple it's you, don't worry she'll be back soon" Nurse Joy said before May thanked her and hung up.

Drew quickly ran back to the front desk "Who was that?" he asked frantically "That was May Maple, she runs a café here in Snowpoint" Nurse Joy said "Where is the café?" Drew asked quickly "The café is right near the pokemon trainer school but I suggest going tomorrow I think it's closed for the day" Nurse Joy said but Drew was out the door the second she said the location.

May walked over to the door and hung up the closed sign before pulling the blind down. She walked over to the front window and closed the curtains.

Drew only just caught a glimpse of her as she closed the curtains.

She was about to go upstairs but a knock was at her door "I'm sorry I'm closed for the day!" she yelled as she walked back to the door and reached for the handle "Open up May it's me" she froze.

She had gone to Snowpoint to get away from her rivals and now here one was "I don't know what you're talking about" she said as she tried to get him to leave "May let me in" he demanded "No" she said "May I have not been searching for five years only to be locked out!" he yelled which caused her mind to go numb "What?" she asked him as she could have sworn her ears were playing tricks on her "All these years I have looked for you, I entered contests just to find you, I always hoped that I would see you again" he said as he put a hand on the door knob "so I beg of you Ma… open the door" he said with his face down and the sadness evident in his voice.

A small smile reached his lips when he heard a click and the door swung open and she stepped aside so he could go inside.

The café's lights were off and the only light came from the fire place and a small lamp on one of the tables next to a cough that faced the fire "Are you hungry?" she asked with no emotion "Umm yea a little" he said before she brought the two slices of cake over.

They sat on the couch in silence "Did you make this?" he asked as he tried to break the silence "I think it's really good" he said as he finished.

He looked at her "May why aren't you saying anything?" he asked "Why are you here?" she asked with a slight hint of both anger and pain in her emotionless voice "Umm I was just sightseeing I guess" he said as he watched her face.

She didn't reply to him so he figured he might as well just ask why she was like this "May have I done something wrong?" he asked worried "Oh I'm sorry were you referring to me? I thought you didn't talk to pathetic losers like me" she said with anger plastered over her face but her eye's filled with sadness. Drew looked away in shame as he remembered the last things he said to her.

* * *

May had just lost to Drew for the fourth time that year leaving her with no ribbons. The grand festival was in three months and even May knew she wouldn't get enough ribbons by then.

Drew, who at the time was fifteen, decided to tease her about it "Wow how pathetic I beat you and your weak pokemon in the first minute" he said as he walked up to her.

May looked up at him before looking down to her shoes "What do you want Drew?" she asked with a saddened tone, but Drew being too full of himself didn't notice it "I just wonder how someone as pathetic as you managed to beat me two years ago" he said but regrated it as soon as he said it.

She looked up at him; eye's filled with tears before running out of the contest hall.

Drew watched her run off "Rose" Roserade scolded "I know, I went too far" he mumbled as he saw he run out of his sight.

He went to apologise later but found out she had already gone to another town.

He tried visiting her home but she was never there when he did.

Two years ago he visited only to find out she had moved out.

* * *

Drew felt horrible. He suddenly hugged her and refused to let go "Drew what the hell are you doing?" she asked as she tried to get him to let go "No" he said as he held her close "I have waited five years to meet you again and I refuse to leave of even let go" he said as she continued to struggle.

All of her thrashing caused them to fall off the couch with him on top of her.

They stared into each other's eyes.

May couldn't help but realise that Drew was no longer the slightly frail boy she once knew, his arms were muscular and his face has matured into that of a handsome young mans.

Drew couldn't help but realise how beautiful May had become, she wasn't wearing any makeup but she was radiant, her hair had grown out and now easily reached her hips and her lips were a beautiful pink.

Drew stared down at her "I'm sorry May" he said "I was just a stupid kid who didn't know how to show you I loved you" he said before looking at her surprised face "I loved you then and I still do to this day, I never gave up on finding you and even if you weren't here I would continue searching" he held her face in his hands and wiped away a tear before he leaned in "Drew… the reason it hurt so much was because I thought I loved you" she whispered "What about now?" he asked in a low whisper.

May looked up to him "I don't really know" she whispered "I don't want my heart to be broken again" she whispered as she looked away.

Drew slowly got closer "I never will" and he placed a kind, loving kiss on May's lips. May slowly wrapped her arms around Drew's shoulders and pulled him closer.

They parted for air before Drew helped May up and hugged her "I swear from this day forward I will make it my job to make you smile" he said as he held her to his chest "You better not break that swear" she said into his chest "I never will" he said before he pulled her chin up and gave her a loving kiss.

I've read a few fanfictions that are about if they met years later and decided, why not make my own? So, as you can see, I did.

I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
